Unspoken Wish
by Izzu
Summary: [Howl's Moving Castle] After his heart was restored, Howl wonders whether Sophie still intends to leave him. What could possibly go wrong? HowlXSophie with Megan on the loose. Revised.
1. In which Howl realised his feelings

az: Based on Diana Wynne Jones novel series

* * *

Unspoken wish

In which Howl realized his feelings

Written by Izzu

o

o

_"The curse is fulfilled. I can lay hands on your heart now." And Miss Angorian reached her hand down into the grate and plucked Calcifer out of it. Calcifer wobbled on top of her clenched fist, looking terrified. "Nobody move..." she said warningly as everyone froze._

_Nobody dared move a muscle, Howl most of all._

_"Help!" Calcifer said weakly as Miss Angorian glared at him._

_"Nobody can help you..." said Miss Angorian. "You are going to help me control my new human. Let me show you. I have only to tighten my grip." Her hand that was holding Calcifer squeezed until its knuckles turned pale yellow..._

xxx

"Aargh!" cried Howl as he sat up in alarm. His breath came out harsh as his heart thumped wildly. He shifted his palm towards the left-side of his chest as he felt his own heart beating at a faster pace. "I'm... still alive!" he gasped as he wrapped his arm around himself. His body shook in fear.

It had only been few hours passed after he destroyed the old witch's heart; destroyed Miss Angorian, the fire demon along with it and broke the spell which restored both Wizard Sulliman and Prince Justin. He had to thank Sophie for it. If it was not because of her, he would not be alive now. He shuddered a little as he thought of the worst predicament...

He could have died. Or worse, becoming that fire demon's new puppet. Both would end up with him losing Sophie forever...

Howl glanced around his room as he caught sight of the window. Neil was running out in the garden now, playing football with his friends. They looked so lively... a fact that hadn't cheered him up a bit. Megan came out of the house with Mari, as she called on to the boys for dinner and the boys disappeared into the house. As if yesterday's chaos regarding the Witch's attempt to hurt them never happened. Though the fact that it did, made him feeling morose. Megan, after finding out of the other side of his life or rather, what she assumed it was, had finally decided that he would no longer be welcomed into the household. Not that she hadn't already said it before. He sighed, as he noticed Mari's miserable look from afar.

He tried imagining the warmth of that house, of her sister and her family. But that warmth was not his, he ceased to be welcomed in that world anymore. Though with the new fact that he had his heart restored, could any of it changed between them? Mari had cried when Megan announced her decision and Neil was too afraid to say anything to his defence. It was almost laughable that Megan would suddenly consider him again after her children were almost endangered because of him.

He shook his head, trying to push away the hope that might not come true at all. He glanced towards his bedside. Something was quite amiss. It looked like somebody had tried to sweep clean the dusts in his room as he saw some of the spiders remained at the farthest corner of the room, afraid to venture further. Howl smiled in amazement. _Could it be Sophie?_, he thought as he recalled that last night, he had a number of visitors inside the castle. He thought of Mrs. Fairfax and Fanny, Sophie's step-mom and guessed if it hadn't been Sophie's work, it might have been them. Elder women seemed to be fond of cleaning up. Be it Megan, Sophie when she had been cursed, Fanny as well as Mrs. Fairfax!

They should have made a cleaning society or something...

Howl yawned as he glanced towards his bed. Despite his apparent tiredness, he didn't feel like sleeping. He had after all, woken up after a nightmare though it was not really one. And previously, he had an awful dream about the Witch catching hold of him and tried to take Sophie away from him... fulfilling Sophie's part of his curse, which he had secretly feared.

A sudden wave of calmness swept over him as he thought of the young lady whom he had fallen in love for. He immediately rose from the bed and walked out of his room...

xxx

Howell crept slowly down the stairs as he could barely saw Calcifer dozing off as a small blue fire on the hearth. He turned and headed towards Sophie's room as his hand hovered over the door knob to twist it open.

"Whacha doin', you sneak?" asked Calcifer as Howl jumped to his wits. He hissed at the hovering ball of flame as he peeked in to see Sophie's still asleep. Howl turned towards Calcifer.

"Idiot! I almost had a heart attack!" he hissed again as he massaged his chest. Calcifer swirled over him as its flame formed a fiery line that might have been a smirk.

"Funny that you'd say it like that... considering you just got your heart back. So... what are you doing sneaking up on Sophie?"

"Shush!" Howl hissed as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "It was none of your business!" he hissed again before shutting the door completely. Howl sighed as another voice made him jumped.

"What was none of its business... Howell Jenkins?"

Howl turned towards her, face white as Sophie eyed him curiously. "And what are you doing sneaking up to my bedroom this late?" she asked again as Howl paled.

As if all of his previous courage went down the drain at that instant, he stuttered. "Unh... S-Sophie, I... I think I should leave you alone. Good night..." he said before hastily turning around to leave.

"Stop there this second. Come here" said Sophie commanding as Howl froze in his action and walked obediently to her side. He sat beside her as she glanced at him meaningfully. It annoys him when she was like this. Ever since Mrs. Pentstemmon told her that she could talk magick into things, she seemed to be doing it all the time. Especially after he told her to think first before acting. She probably noticed that she could also control people with her words... like how she'd made Calcifer obeyed her the first time she came into the castle and how she made everyone rally to stop Miss Angorian from running away.

He hated the fact that even _he_ should fall under her powers. Him, the supposedly most powerful wizard on the land...

But then, he was so hopelessly infatuated with her as much that he doesn't dread it so badly. Despite what he often show to people of how he hates it.

"Howl..." said Sophie again in her usual tone. Howl looked up towards her as he noticed her beautiful features, her usual braid was not present, instead her red-gold hair was led down freely. But even that won't convince him to fess up. He kept quiet as he kept quiet, trying to fight the force of her stares. Sophie yawned as his attitude annoyed her. And it was in the middle of the night to top it off!

She placed a hand on his shoulders as she stressed on her words. "You looked terrible. _Tell me_... what's wrong?" she asked as Howl made a face at her. He looked away as he whispered softly.

"I... can't sleep" he said, unashamedly as Sophie sighed in relief. She thought it was something much worse. She crept nearer as she pulled the lad into her embrace. Howl cried in surprise as Sophie whispered to him.

"It's okay... just sleep."

Howl felt like wanting to snap at her for suggesting such things. It won't be _that_ easy to make him sleep. If it was that easy... he had done it himself!

However, contrary to what he thought... his eyelids grew heavy as he fell asleep in Sophie's embrace.

xxx

Sophie carressed his face as the wizard already fast asleep on her lap. She scuttled back as she gently pulled him properly onto the bed. A weird thought hovered in her mind as Fanny's disapproving look came to her line of thoughts.

_"No...! You aren't married yet! You can't sleep together like this!"_ cried the Fanny illusion as Mrs. Fairfax countered her words.

_"Nonsense! You can't make yourself pregnant just by sleeping together without the extra activities..."_ she said as illusions of Martha and Lettie assisted with Mrs. Fairfax's explanations. Sophie blushed as her wild imaginations took a life of their own. She chuckled as she threw herself back onto her pillows, pulling the covers up and wrapping her arm around Howell.

Howl, as if feeling her touch, snuggled closer as the the night birds chirped away into the darkness...

xxx

He woke up the next day, dazed as he realized that he was sleeping on Sophie's bed. Startled, he sat up to see that he was alone. Reluctantly Howl walked out of the room and was greeted by the cheerful and excited looks of Michael and Calcifer.

"So... how's your night? Sleep well?" teased Calcifer as Howl's face flushed red.

"Why'd you care?" he grumbled as he grabbed a toast. "Unh... where's Sophie?" he asked afterwards, looking around to see the room lacking in Sophie's loving presense as Michael gave him his breakfast.

"She's at Fanny's. It's been a while since the whole family got together... so she went over for a visit. Yesterday's doesn't count much... with all the excitement, all the fuss with Miss Angorian and the witch and about you—" Howl glared at him as Michael squeaked, "—I mean... with you almost died and got your heart restored. It had been quite lively, don't you think so, Master Howl? It was not quite the family reunion she'd expected..."

Howl suddenly looked crestfallen as he sat on the chair. "I guess... yeah" he gasped softly as Michael nudged him about his breakfast.

"Sophie made it this morning. We've already eaten... and she's especially told us to make you eat too. She said that you seemed pretty weak... and I said no wonder after yesterday—! Err... Master Howl?"

Calcifer seemed to notice it too as he jumped out of the hearth into the fireball that he was and hovered near him. "Howl? What's the matter... is anything wrong with you? Chest hurting again?" asked the floating fire demon as Howl clutched his chest in pain. Howl just shook his head.

"No... nothing. It just hurt a little... it's okay" he said as Michael looked at him in alarm, remembering yesterday's incident when Miss Angorian literally almost crushed his heart.

"It's because of yesterday, isn't it? That evil demon—" Michael started as Howl waved him away.

"It's okay..." he said again as Michael looked at him guiltily. He had been planning to go to Fanny's since Martha was there and he wanted to see her stepfather too. You know... getting to know the family. Should be a good plan to get the family's approval when they finally decided to marry. But seeing Howl's condition, he wondered if he should leave him alone in the castle. Err... well, not really. Calcifer will be with him but should anything happen to him, the fire demon will be quite useless!

Howl slowly started to eat his breakfast of bacon and poached eggs as he made cheerful face like he hadn't fallen ill before. _Never mind it, he seemed okay now. _Michael shrugged as he turned towards Calcifer. "Look after Master Howl, won't you?" he said as he left.

Howl heard Calcifer complaining about it as he focused himself on his food.

So... Sophie's off seeing her family. Then, what he did yesterday getting her whole family together was not much use after all. Since the Witch had made plan on tackling him during that time too and ruining the lovely reunion.

Howl sighed. Now that things had finally calmed down, would Sophie leave him? He noticed that she felt that way, after the chaotic events at Port Haven and all those time later when she was so crossed with him. Those were the main reason that he had arranged the family reunion yesterday after all. Sophie was not _that_ good at keeping secrets. And it hurts him to think that he might lose her that the pain shot up so powerfully earlier in his heart as if he could die from the thought.

The doorbell rang as Calcifer yelled that it was from the shop. He sighed as he got up, turned the knob orange-down and went out. He should have told Michael to put the closed tag on the shop entrance...

xxx

Sophie giggled as Lettie told her about her talk with Wizard Sulliman. She had finally agreed to be his apprentice with Mrs. Fairfax's permission and was very delighted at telling her how charming the wizard seemed to be. Martha grinned as she added that Lettie's probably already am smitten to Wizard Sulliman. She been acting that way already with Percival...

"Oh no... Martha, don't tease me!" cried Lettie, blushing as the door opened and Michael chipped in. Martha cried in delight at seeing him as Sophie smiled.

"Hi Michael!" cried Sophie before adding in concern, "How's Howell?"

Michael shrugged. "He's fine. I did what you told me to tell him... and..."

Sophie frowned at him, detecting something wrong in his tone. Martha noticed this as she asked. "What is it? Why's all the fuss?" she said as Sophie frowned at her. "Howell's still ill, it was just because of the Witch's intervention that he managed to gather his strength to fight her. I'm so worried... he was a bit pale last night too."

Michael's eyes widen in glee as Sophie mentioned it. "Ah... so that's why Master Howl was in your room—!" he cried, much to her dismay. Her sisters cried in delight as they shot her questions.

"Whoa... you're finally did it!"

"You're so bold!"

Both of her sisters cried in delight as Sophie ignored them and pulled Michael to her side. "Michael... what was it that you were about to say—?" she asked, while trying to not think about the tinkling feeling of her burning cheeks...

xxx

"Howl! Howell Jenkins?" cried the lady as Sophie entered the castle in haste.

"Quiet..." hissed Calcifer as he hovered over Sophie. "He's sleeping" he said as Sophie darted towards Howl, who slept at the side of the workbench.

Sophie glanced at the fire demon in shock. "Calcifer—! You didn't! Why didn't you tell him to rest some place more comfortable!" she cried as Calcifer argued.

"I tried! And there've been people coming here too. There were some who've heard that Howl's here and asked for some magical assistance. It seemed that the king already spread the news around. And he's still the Royal Magician, you know...?" explained the fire demon as Sophie tried to lift the man.

"Silly..." she said as Howl started to open his eyes and stared at her. "Stupid. When he was still sick too! Oh... you're awake. Mind some warm milk before resting? Wait here... I'm getting the milk and medicine..." rattled the lady of the house as Howl wondered aimlessly.

"Sophie... use me. Faster that way," said Calcifer as he readily landed on the hearth and bent down. Sophie immediately warmed the milk, and shove it to Howl.

"Here..." she said as she spooned down his medicine into his mouth before letting him drink it all away. "I say... still hot. Off to bed, my dear..." she said, feeling his temperature as Howl shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not tired..." he said as Sophie grinned.

"Of course you are, honey. But your fever aren't getting much better if you keep on like this," she said soothingly. And somehow, that's all it takes to convince him. Howl slowly agreed to be led back into his room as Sophie helped him to bed.

She sighed as she was about to leave the room. "No... please don't leave me alone," said Howl softly, catching her arm as Sophie turned around and place a soft kiss on his forehead. She ran her fingers over his raven hair as she sat down.

"Of course..."


	2. In which they had a fight

az: The plot lost me again... man... ahh well, expect lots of fluffs. Thanks for saying how cute this fic turned out. XDXD.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle nor the other adaptations of the novel. If I OWNED it... won't I not post this fic here? Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki for the anime adaptation.

WARNING: It might be plotless... it might not. It might also be out of character... but please forgive me if I did.

* * *

Unspoken wish

In which they had a fight

Written by Azzie/Az aka Izumi Ishtar

'So--phie...', came a small whimper as she glanced towards the small bundle beside her. She sighed. Can't believe that she was younger than him by about eight years, she was practically acting as if she was Howl's mother! Oh... she thought, as her cheeks started to burn. That thought made her feel slight bit uncomfortable.

'What are you driving at--', she started to say as she was about to leave. But then she paused, for Howl was pulling on her skirts. Even in his sleep. She bent over to pull it away, as she heard faint sobs coming from him. 'Why you cheek... what's the crying for?', she muttered by herself as she wiped the tears from his face. Suddenly realization dawned on her. She had forgotten that Howl's cold had blown over a few days ago, yet she told Martha and Lettie that he was still sick.

Perhaps the last night's incident made her think that way. Howl had been looking very pale. Could this fever have been coming due to the fact that Miss Angorian had almost crushed his heart? She was a fire demon! And all that heat placed onto Howl's heart can't be too good. But what could this illness be then?

'Sophie... please don't go...', sobbed the child-like wizard again as Sophie looked at him annoyed. 'What--? I haven't--', she started to say as his tears started to flow freely again. '...please don't... leave me alone again...'

Sophie frowned at this as she ran her hands on his cheeks, brushing the tears away. 'Bothersome! Why do you think I--?'

She paused as she remembered that she had indeed planned to leave earlier. Leaving him, as well as Michael and Calcifer. A thought rammed through the back of her mind as she reminded herself that it was Howl who had arranged for all of her family members to come visit last Midsummer's Day. She grinned as Howl's pitying look flashed into her mind.

Howl's hair started to turn dark brownish as Sophie continued running her hands over his hair. 'Really... were you that alarmed when I said that I do not want to speak to you anymore? Silly, you must have not spend long time in the bath today, do you? Do you really loved me that much? You silly... slitherer-outer...', muttered Sophie as she amused herself with the thought.

'You're pretty useless... I guess. How you want to make me stay by your side... always! Hah! Next thing you'll be telling me could be that you're ill with heartache--!', she chuckled before realizing her words. There... the answer to her mystery! She glanced down anxiously as she looked over Howl's sleeping face. 'So, _that_ was why--', she thought as the miserable face of him popped into her mind again.

'So that's why you were so miserable and making yourself ill for! It was all so dramatic of you...', sighed Sophie as she leaned into the dust-colored mattress and wrapped her arms around him. She chuckled as she noticed that there were less dust on the covers. 'Haha... maybe finally I could come up here and cleaned up this room. If ever I should stay here much longer. Can't have only this spot being dirty while the rest of it weren't...', she said as she closed her eyes to sleep.

A smile... lined Howell's features as the pair was swept into dreamland...

XXX

'Sophie! Good morning!', cried Howl as he rushed down the stairs. Calcifer, Michael and Sophie looked up at him as Howl grinned at them. Never did it came to him that he didn't greet Michael or even Calcifer. Sophie snorted. 'Had a pleasant dream? And it was evening right now, I beg your pardon. And lucky for you, dinner had just been done. Come sit here... you jolly old thing.', said Sophie as she showed him the chair as she sauntered around to get the tea brewed.

Howl sulked on the chair as Michael looked nervously at him. Who **_was_** that _old jolly thing_? He was not really _that_ old!

'Are you really well, Master Howl? I was still so worried about you that even Martha noticed it and reminded me to take home some cakes for you!', he said as Howl cheerfully replied back, despite him feeling a bit sulky when Sophie doesn't seemed to be delighted to see him well. 'Of course! I had a great dream just now... made me feel so light! And I got this thinking... about the castle--', he paused as Sophie poured them tea and sit beside him.

'Oh? Fancy your illness went off so soon. What dreams were you having--?', asked Sophie so casually despite fearing that Howl might have had heard all of her mutterings by the bedside. Howl blushed as he avoided eye contact towards Sophie. 'Err... well, the dreams... mostly had you in it...', he whispered softly as Sophie and Michael had to strain their ears to hear him.

'Well!', he suddenly cried, changing the topic as the two jumped, '--about the castle, how about we make it fly? It'll be more fun to explore more places... other than have it roaming the Wastes all the time, and we could see places we never seen before!', he exclaimed as the rest of them looked at him aghast. 'Howl! If you think I could just let you--', cried Calcifer as Howl interjected him. 'Of course, we could always set it down once a while. Have Calcifer some free time of his own. And I think-- err, Sophie? I... could I-- err, I mean if you won't mind... I'd like to make these changes...', he said cautiously as he noticed Sophie's horrified looks.

He stuttered. 'I mean... even _you_ must have been tired of seeing the Wastelands. We could still drop by the flower fields to sell our flowers, but half the time we could still find some more adventures. It won't be dull... and err... I don't think we gonna have it fly a lot anyway...', Howl added as an afterthought. He was... after all, afraid of heights. He knew Sophie was too...

Sophie noticed that Howl had indeed am pushing so hard to try convincing her to stay in the castle, to actually go this far. She could see the frantic look on him showing how desperate he was. Perhaps she had been too hard on him? By now, she knew for sure that Howl cared for her as much as she was for him, but was it too harsh to force him to admit it in front of her? He was a coward after all, a slitherer-outer most of the time.

She could imagine how hard it is for him to actually admitting his feelings to anyone. 'I don't care... it was your castle after all!', she said, before she could think. Oh no... she thought in alarm. This will certainly hurt his feelings! Judging from his looks, Sophie fearfully wait for the arrival of the green slime...

A full ten minutes passed as they waited in horror. Worrying if dinner will be ruined.

Surprisingly, it didn't come as grim-faced and pale, Howl rose from the seat as he started to head towards the door. 'It's okay... I understand... It was a stupid idea anyway.', he said as Sophie rose. 'Wait, Howl! I didn't mean it like that! I mean... it's your castle anyway so you shouldn't need my permission to do anything about it--!'

'It's okay...', said Howl again as if forced. 'You don't have to apologize... or make me feel better. I... you know, if you wanted to leave the castle, you..' His heart tugged painfully on his chest as he struggled to finish his sentence. '... you could... just go. I have no right... to force you... to stay...'

Sophie's eyes flared at the thought of it. How could he think she could just leave like that? Had he thought she never cared for him? Oh... him and his tantrums!

'HOWL! You--', she cried as she stormed towards him. She lifted her hand to spank him before seeing his sorrowful look. 'Howl... why would you think I'm going to leave you?', she asked gently as she lowered her hand. Howl looked at her morosely. ''Cause... you had wanted to, didn't you? The day before Midsummer's? If not because of the scarecrow...'

Sophie smiled grimly. 'So that's why you arranged for Fanny's arrival, didn't you? And telling Michael to bring Martha and inviting Lettie and Mrs. Fairfax...?', Howl nodded slowly as he spoke. 'I... don't want you to leave. I thought... if you meet them, you'd feel happy again... and, and... stay.', he said sheepishly. Sophie smiled as she embraced him. 'Silly coward...! I'd be damned if your real age was no more than twenty! You acted as if you're six! There's no way I'd find and loved another man who's as childish or lovable as you...'

'Then, you won't leave--!', asked Howl again as he still refused to let her go. 'Yes... I won't leave you. Or else it will not be living happily ever after... is it?', she said as they pulled apart. Howl chuckled. 'No...', he said as a grin started to form on his face.

'So... does it still hurt? Your heart? You know... you should take it easy now that you got your heart back. A heart really is a heavy burden--', she rattled as Howl shook his head. He wondered if he'd ever again feel complete without having to fight or hearing Sophie lecture him for hours. He felt so happy that he wanted to fly had he had real wings. 'It felt better... thanks to you. Ahh Sophie---! Let's go and eat ice creams! And chocolates and all! Calcifer--! I'll bring back some steaks and give some to you. Come Michael! Come Sophie...! Let's go!', cried Howl happily as he dragged Michael and Sophie towards the door. He turned the knob black-down before glancing towards Sophie, whose face creased at the mention of strange words as _ice creams_.

'Sophie... I love you!', he cried suddenly as Sophie's face turned scarlet.

o

o

(TBC)

* * *

az: I wonder if I wanted to continue more of this story... and add some action in it. XD Blame all the chocolates and ice creams... XD 


	3. In which Gareth comes in and Megan cried

az: The plot changed again... and gonna be a little angsty. Pardon me as I threw myself to the window. Sigh... whenever I proofread, I'll tend to lenghten the chapters. the first one had an extra paragraph... and some more words here and there...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle nor the other adaptations of the novel. If I OWNED it... won't I not post this fic here? Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki for the anime adaptation.

WARNING: It might be plotless... it might not. It might also be out of character... but please forgive me if I did.

* * *

Unspoken wish

In which Gareth comes in and Megan gave a cry

Written by Azzie/Az aka Izumi Ishtar

'Howl... are you serious I should...', asked Sophie fearfully as Howl dipped his spoon onto his own sundae and happily scooped it into his mouth, making heavenly faces as if taunting her to do the same. Solphie gulped as she tested a bit. She was taken aback! The _ice cream sundae_ as Howl has called it with the brown sticky thing on top called _chocolate_ was absolutely marvelous! Michael eventually took the dare as he too exclaimed the same.

'Wow... Master Howl! This was so tasty! Can we make this thing ourselves back at... home?', whispered Michael cautiously as he felt eyes turning towards their direction. Surely in this world, seeing people who never tasted ice cream in their whole life will be suspicious enough.

Howl nodded dreamily as he kept staring at Sophie's esctatic face while savoring the chocolate-covered vanilla sundae. Michael flushed red as he whispered hastily, 'Then, we could have made it outselves! Why coming all the way here just for-'

'Just finish the sundae, Michael. It'll all be it...', said Howl as the three of them eat in silence, their steaks and burgers newly served, as well as the sundaes at the only decent restaurant in the district.

'It was the best that we had around here and I missed it anyway...', said Howl as he giggled at the sight of Sophie chomping on her cheeseburger...

XXX

'Come on... we'd better finish this before anyone sees us--', said Howl as they headed towards Rivendell. But unlucky for them, as Howl was about the pull out the key needed to open the gateway back to the castle, the door opened to reveal a burly man whom Sophie guessed must have been none other than Howl's brother-in-law, Gareth Parry. The man had had a disagreeable look that made both Sophie and Michael finally understood why Howl had hated him so much. The latter seemed to have the same opinion as he and Howl shoots daggers at each other.

Megan came out looking surprised as Mari rushed out to greet him. 'Uncle Howell!', she cried, managing to escape Gareth's arm as she jumped onto him. Howl embraced her delightedly as he show her to Sophie. 'And you seen Michael before...', he said as Mari giggled at him. 'Uncle... your _cariad cywir _is so beautiful!', she cried as Sophie blushed. She only had heard the phrase once before but she could have guessed the meaning outright as Sophie caught glimpse of Howl grinning.

'Mari! Come here! Howell--! Hadn't I made it clear before that I... we don't need your presence in this household anymore-', cried Megan, though it sounded more panicky than stern...

Howell put Mari down as she backed towards Sophie. 'And since when I had ceased to be part of this household anyway? I am still Mari and Neil's uncle! Your--'

Suddenly Gareth grabbed him by the neck as he growled. 'You have no say in this matter... you, no-good, useless garbage--!', said the man as Howell's face went pale. He would have had said something in return had the tightness on his throat didn't start to lessen. Michael noticed it as he cried aloud to Sophie. 'Stop it! You're choking him--!', he cried as Sophie jumped to realization. The two of them started to hit Gareth as Howell's face started turning blue. Reminded of the time Howell had almost died when the witch's fire demon had squeezed his heart, Sophie frantically cried an order to make Gareth let go.

A spark went off between them as Gareth was thrown into another side with Megan scurrying to his aid, confused at first whether to run to her brother or to her husband. Howell coughed very hard as Sophie and Michael helped him up.

'Uncle... Uncle Howell! You all right, are you?', cried the small girl as Howl patted her. Trying to convince her that he was well. He turned angrily towards Megan as his sister looked up to him. 'So this is what you'd make of me now! Not only you ceased to accept me as your brother anymore, you hated me as much to want me dead, aren't you?', he snapped as he took out the keys and stormed towards the door slamming the door close.

Megan had barely got time to react to Howell's accusations as Gareth bellowed after him. 'What are you doing now! You're not going to take over _our_ house--'

Howl glared at him angrily as he twisted the key around. 'Who said anything about that--?', shouted Howl as he gestured towards Sophie and Michael. 'Come on you two! Else I go on without both of you and turn the door around... sorry Mari, had to go...', he said again as he leapt up the stairs into the castle, followed by Sophie and Michael. But Mari disagreed at him leaving like that as she sneaked in, with Megan fast behind her.

The door shuts behind her as when Gareth finally came to, he entered to find none of the people entering the door present in any place in the house...

XXX

Megan turned around in surprise as the door closed shut behind her and the knob turned itself to orange-down. She felt inclined to go back to the door had the next commotion draw her attention away. Howell had stormed upstairs to his room with a bang as Sophie rushed upstairs to console him. Michael gave a scared look towards the room as Sophie vainly asked him to open the door.

'No--! I said I'm not coming out! Can't believe Megan was so cruel--!' , cried Howl as he screamed from the other side of the room. Inside, sounds of crashed things and curses in Welsh seemed to passed through the door as the others listened in terror.

Megan sighed. 'Oh dear! Howell had always love bothering people with his tantrums. I can't believe he still do it at this age...'

Sophie and Michael turned around in alarm as they saw Megan and Mari. Immediately Sophie glared towards Calcifer asking why he let them in without telling them, especially Howl. Calcifer argued that it wasn't his fault and it might also be good to patch things up between the siblings as Sophie glared at him.

Megan eyed them waryly as she glanced towards Mari. Her small girl showed no alarm at having seen this strange place they entered pass their own door, much more the fact that a small fire just talked. She wondered about all those fantastical stories Howell had shared with Mari as she glanced towards Sophie.

'I guess with you being the most sensible here... can you _please_... explain to me.', said Megan as Sophie readily agreed.

XXX

Howell grabbed his old quilt and buried himself into his mattress as he kept muttering about cruel sisters and evil in-laws. 'And as if I already settled that issue with them about selling off all my precious books!', he moaned again as warm liquid crystal started to form at the edge of his eyes. 'Stupid... evil... cruel... bad Megan!', he whined some more as old memories of when they were children swept his thought into shapeless dreams. He sobbed as the imaginary cloud that form the younger version of Megan Jenkins, who had been the loving sister to him ever since they lost their parents diminished into the surly look of the hateful Gareth Parry.

The one Gareth Parry who had taken his sister away and robbed him of his family...

XXX

Megan took a long breath of air as Sophie concluded her explanation and cocked her head to the side as Mari, leapt onto Sophie's lap.

'Sophie... do you like my uncle? Uncle Howell seemed to like you so much...', said Mari as the color went up Sophie's cheeks. She coughed aloud as Michael and Calcifer laughed. Megan chuckled as she ushered Mari away. 'Mari! Ma's talking with Sophie...!', she said as Mari skipped away towards Michael and Calcifer. Michael sighed at the awkwardness of the situation. It came as a wonder to him that the woman that had given them a fright last time with her disagreement with her brother could actually sit down with them and listened to Sophie's retelling of their magical life in Ingary, calmly.

A quirk grin lit her lips as Megan glanced towards the direction of Howl's room. 'So... in reality, that stupid degree he got during university and all those bluffs really had been a use...' Megan sighed as she shook her head. 'No wonder he seemed to be mad at me for beratting the uselessness over his passions for it. Wonder how I should mend this... I can't buy back all those books of his again. At least... not all at once! Those books cost a fortune! And Gareth will surely not approve!'

Sophie, Michael and Calcifer leaned nearer as Sophie expressed her surprise. 'I thought... you hated Howl...', she said awkwardly as Megan chuckled. 'No...! Of course I'm not. Howell had been a little aloof ever since we lost our parents years ago... and all the time I'm taking care of him when we were little.', she looked up to Sophie as she gestured wildly. 'Well... you've lived with him for almost a year, isn't it... so tell me how _won't_ you worry aver that little baby brother of mine after you've settled down with family and him wandering around without a permanent job?'

Sophie blinked as she could almost agree with her reasonings. She'd certainly worry over her sisters if ever Martha or Lettie would suddenly run off with a man like Jane Farrier did and popped up for a visit on random times! She frowned as Megan took time to massage her forehead. 'And there's that thing with Gareth. Howell and him never gets along with each other ever since Gareth started courting me. But I never expected Gareth to-- oh deary, it have to happen when he had had a temper rage over the problems at his workplace...'

Sophie rested her hands on the poor woman's shoulder as Mari went to her side. 'Ma... don't cry. Uncle can't be mad long... Mari can help! Mari is Uncle's favorite! Uncle always listen to Mari...', said the little girl as Megan hugged his sweet daughter. 'But Sophie... could you help me get into his room? That idiot often lock himself up whenever we had a disagreement that I don't know what to do...'

'I can try...', said Sophie as she thought of _talking_ the door to unlock itself. It had worked with her stick the other day...

'Hope Howl hadn't started another tantrum. The last time he did we had to scrub the whole place off his green slime!', exclaimed Sophie aloud as Michael and Calcifer made some incoherent groans. Megan cried as the three jumped. 'He did that? Goodness... now after that explanation, I could finally understand what happened nine years ago. Howell practically snuffed the whole house with dust, feathers and whats-nots after I almost about to threathen him to clean up his insufferable dirty room! Heaven's goose had I been wondering how on earth he could get the house so messy in such a short time...', ranted the woman again as Sophie led her towards Howl's room.

'Master Howl did that? Whoa...', exclaimed Michael as Megan shrugged at him. 'Hopefully you had better sense than your master then.', she said as Michael straighten up to show that he's not.

Sophie chuckled as she bent down and talked the door open. The lock clicked as Mari cried in awe with Calcifer perched on her shoulder.

They entered into the room as books lay scattered more messily around them as if a storm had rammed into the room. Megan sighed as she headed towards the bed, with a large bundle propped in the middle of it. She sat on the bedside and started to pull on the covers as if she was trying to open a rather large present in front of her. Howl had emerged soon after as she threw the covers away. She wiped the stray tears off his cheeks as she gently nudged him.

'Howell... wake up you baby...', said Megan softly as Howell groaned, saying that he's sleepy and asking them to get out and stop bothering him. Megan sighed as she started to talk in a strange tongue towards him. Mari chuckled as Michael and Sophie glanced at her in wonder. 'What did Megan say?', asked Sophie as even Calcifer had been laughing aloud. Mari giggled. 'Ma says she had taken off his pants and you're here and so if Uncle refuse to wake up you'll see what's under...', she chuckled as Michael laughed. Sophie blushed as she too joined in the merryment.

True enough, Howl immediately jumped up and try to grab his pillows to cover his legs. His face went scarlet as he realized that Megan was bluffing. He scowled at her as he noticed the others. 'Megan... what are you doing _here_?', he growledMegan chuckled as she pulled him towards her and held him fondly. 'Silly boy...', she muttered softly as Sophie herded everyone out of the room to let the siblings some family time.

Howl groaned as he vainly reach out to stop Sophie from leaving...

(TBC)

* * *

az: Hehe... you guys convinced me to continue! I probably propped out lots of Megan/Sophie/Howell scenes as well as the Hatters in the next chapters..

_cariad cywir_ - read 'A woman's true and fair' by The S to find out. XD Yes... I'm encouraging you guys to read her retelling if you hadn't already!


	4. In which Howell missed the semblance

az: Thank you dear pendragon and cab, I'm glad you guys liked the fic. Oh... and don't worry about me jumping the window. I was just feeling ditzy since I actually dared and wrote the bunch of fluff without shame. XD. And I kept proofreading the three chapters that I kept adding more scenes and lines... haha.

Ha! Finally I got both the paperback edition of Howl's Moving Castle and Castle in the Air! Add in theS's A Woman True and Fair as a complementary read... I think I can get a lot of ideas to continue this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle nor the other adaptations of the novel. If I OWNED it... won't I not post this fic here? Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki for the anime adaptation.

WARNING: It might be plotless... it might not. It might also be out of character... but please forgive me if I did. Hey... it was after all, a family-themed fiction! I love perusing this theme a lot.

* * *

Unspoken wish

In which Howl missed the semblance between two different women

Written by Azzie/Az aka Izumi Ishtar

Howell pulled away as Megan kept casting amused glances at him. 'What was this--? Trying to mollycoddle me after all that squabbling. I thought you hated my gutts! Especially with that all _too good Gareth_, who was nothing like this _useless_, _miserable_ me...', snarled Howell as Megan cast anxious look at him.

'Howell...', coaxed Megan as she placed her hand on his neck, brushing over the bruise that had started to form. 'I'm sorry... I never thought Gareth will go as far as--- Ah, confound it! I thought if I treated you badly enough, you'll never come back to the house and cease to be getting at odds with Gareth anymore! But you...'

Howell frowned. 'What! Now don't you start saying things as if you were so noble! Fess up! You are so disgusted with me that you were anxious to throw me out of the house!'

Megan's eyes flared. 'Why you--! Confounded brat! I won't tolerate such rudeness from Neil and especially, NOT from you! After all I did bringing you up--', she cried as she grabbed him and tried boxing his ears...

XXX

Sophie, Mari and Michael flinched as they overheard the shoutings upstairs. She began to regret leaving the two alone by themselves as she contemplated to interrupt them. But Mari had different plans for her as she turned to Sophie. 'Sophie... does the magic door open to other places too? Can you do magic? Are there magical things out there like mermaid, unicorns--', asked Mari excitedly as Calcifer, Michael and Sophie took turns to entertain Mari's delightful questions. Someone knocked lightly on the door as Calcifer talked idly from Mari's shoulder, being very fond of the child looking at him in wonder.

'Market Chipping door!', he said as Sophie got up to open the door. To her surprise, Martha, Lettie and Ben greeted her almost too cheerfully. 'Oh... heavens! Why the sudden visit?', she cried as she led them in. 'I was surprised. You guys weren't the only batch of guests we're getting tonight. Let me introduce... this is Mari, Howl's niece...', she said as Martha and Lettie squealed at the sight of her. Mari grinned at the attention she got.

'So... where's Howl? The King had been wondering, you know? He still hadn't gone to the palace to recieve his Majesty's gratitude on getting his brother back. And I'm here also to remind him that he's still considered as one of his Royal Magicians...', said Ben as Sophie eyed him suspiciously. 'Was that all the reason you came here?', she asked as he shrugged. 'No. Justin asked me to go check on him too after he overheard Lettie talking about his supposed illness--'

Sophie laughed nervously as she waved it away. 'Ah... it was nothing. I was actually being too worried about him. Howell's _fine_...', she said as Martha glanced up towards her. 'Oh Sophie, I forgot to tell you. Fanny asked whether you're set on moving in. You know Fanny... she's worried about the _rumors_, Howl's bad rep... the likes--', she said as she rolled her eyes.

Sophie chuckled half-heartedly as Benjamin noticed her uneasiness and smiled. Suddenly a loud shouting was heard from upstairs as the three of them looked up in alarm. Michael and Sophie tried to wave it away at them as they tried to divert their attention.

'What's that?-!', cried Lettie as Ben gasped aloud. 'Good lord!'

Martha held Mari tight as she stared at Sophie in shock. 'Sounded like you when you were angry!', as Sophie wondered about that statement. Michael held her hands in comforting gesture. 'Don't worry... it was nothing.'

'It was Megan.', said Sophie matter-of-factly as the commotion died down again. 'Howl's sister...', she explained as the three of them cast meaningful looks at her, wanting to know who this Megan was. Before any of them could swallow the facts down, the door banged from upstairs as Howl stormed out looking like a roasted lobster. Megan came out soon after as Howl looked at them in surprise.

'Lettie? Martha... Ben! What's the late visit for?', he exclaimed as Megan took a glance at the new visitor. 'Your friends? My... you do have peculiar taste in them...'

Howl turned towards her as he exclaimed. 'Megan, I'm not a child anymore. Don't act so motherly on me...', cried Howell as Megan approached the others. Sophie hastily came up beside her as she introduce her sisters and Ben. 'Megan... this was Martha and Lettie, my sisters. And this is Benjamin Sullivan... a magician like Howl.', she said as Megan cast a knowing look at Ben.

'Do I meet you before--?', she asked as Ben muttered nervously. 'Maybe. Though it had been so long since I went back to Wales...', he said courtly.

Megan nodded at this as she turned towards the girls, who had started to play with Mari. Ignoring the lost cause of which was the one Howell Jenkins as he cried exasperately at her. 'Megan... it was late. Certainly you had _other _things to do. _Like that no-good-evil husband of yours..._', he muttered irritably. Megan looked out towards Market Chipping as she realized that it was late. She sighed. 'Ahh well... it'll be Saturday tomorrow, and Mari had yet started school. I think Neil and Gareth can take care of themselves while Mari and I stayed here for a while...' Mari gave a cry of joy as Lettie showed her some of the magic tricks she had learnt.

Sophie glanced nervously to Howl as the latter was looking alarmingly panic-stricken. 'B-but Megan...', he started to protest.

'Besides... I still need to get to know of my future in-laws. And of course, I still need to have to train a bit of responsibility in you before letting you marry Sophie and settle down--', she said meaningly as Sophie felt her cheeks warmed. Howl was looking far worser as he looked as if he was about to shed tears in embarassment. Ben felt almost pity over the fellow magician...

And then Mari pulled on her skirts. Megan looked down as the child whined. 'Ma... I'm hungry...', said the child as Martha cried aloud. She and Lettie immediately darted towards the doorway and recollect the forgotten cakes, roast chicken and fruit cocktail as Michael lead them through the broom cupboard, where the shop was and Ben conjured a large table for them to dine. Sophie had to coax Howl to join them as Megan eyed them slyly.

XXX

It was quite late when Ben and the girls finally left for home as Howell, Michael and Calcifer went out to the courtyard as they did some magic exercise. And that, left Sophie alone with Megan with Mari sleeping on her lap. 'Should I get the bed ready, Mari--' Megan shook her head. 'No need to rush it. Stay. Tell me more about yourself... and what was it that you liked about my insufferable brother--'

Sophie fidgeted on the carpeted floor as she tried to defend Howl's credit. 'Howl's not that insufferable!', she said indignitantly as Megan regarded her curiously as she continued. 'True, he was a selfish, dishonest, cowardly, whimpering and irresponsible slitherer-outer but he was also kind, gentle and a loving person that can't make you feel like despising him--'

'And so in truth, generally... that you loved my expressively childish brother, ain't it? Miss Sophie Hatter?', cut Megan as Sophie glared at her with ultimate distaste. Despite how she had started to like Megan, she seemed unable to stop herself into picking a bone with her.

Megan chuckled at her appalled look. 'If I should understand all those things you told me before... I supposed you had been that same old lady whom had scoffed at me the last time Howell came in to ask for my son's attention, true? Oh my... Howell, sweet little brother he is...', said Megan as she shook her head in glee and amusement. Sophie glanced at her puzzled as Megan slowly lifted Mari up her shoulders as Sophie rushed to her room to set out a mattress down for them.

Megan walked slowly behind her as Howell and Michael finally turned in, with the young apprentice hurriedly ran into his room to avoid her. Howl grabbed Megan's hand slightly as she glanced at him. 'You... serious about this _training responsiblity in me_ and all those talk thing you did...' Megan can't hide her glee as she patted his head. '_Sure_... though I can't believe that you are so attached to me. Never thought I'd still see you clinging to this dear elderly sister of yours after all that arguments I picked on you to drive you to do something worthwhile. And it seemed that you've got a replacement for me... aren't you. Cheeky child!', teased Megan as Howell blinked at her, utterly surprise at this exchange.

'Surely that Sophie was quite as formidable as me. I surprised myself into realizing that you'll end up with someone like her...', said Megan as she entered Sophie's room.

Howell still stood unmoved as the realization finally dawned on him at what Megan tried to tell him...

XXX

'You liked her very much, aren't you?'

Sophie opened her eyes to find Mari sleeping alone on the matress on the floor. A little drowsy, she crept to her half-opened door to find Megan and Howl talking in civil-like manner near the workbench.

Howell shrugged. He slowly nodded as Megan smiled. 'Bless myself. I guess it takes someone like me to actually get yourself straighten up--' Howl looked at her in alarm. 'Megan!', he cried as the woman chuckled. 'Then... I trust her to take care of you in my place. And you... don't you bully her so much as you did me. She's a fine young lady and had no reason for you to exploit her so much--'

Sophie felt almost to want to laugh as Howl started to pout like a sore-baby.

Megan sighed. 'And since Sophie's told me that you've been miserable of late, I'll let you come visit us on occasional times--' Howell's face light up as Megan glared at him. 'But only in the mornings! Gareth often worked until late in the afternoons that your coming during the mornings will not involve either of you clashing swords again. I don't want things like yesterday happen again in my own lawn...'

Howl frowned. 'Why did you have to marry that piece of rock...? Even Neil started to become like him.' Megan patted his head. 'Then how else I'm to afford raising you along with keeping our parent's house? After all... I won't be having Neil and Mari now had I've not married to him. You won't be getting to university and end up as a magician in this world!'

'I wished you had married someone else...', he moarned again as Megan held him fondly.

Sophie yawned as she went back to sleep. It'll be a couple more hours until dawn anyway...

XXX

It was a cheerful day that day as for one miraculous moment, Megan and Sophie had been up early preparing breakfast as Megan thought her some of her recipes of which she told her had been among Howell's favorite delicacies. Breakfast went peacefully though Howell had been restless. He had gone peering over his bedroom window to find Gareth angrily search around the Parry's residence, obviously searching for his wife and daughter. Megan waved his concerns away as Michael took Mari to the flower garden to get some fresh flowers to sell.

XXX

'Sophie... I daresay this to you. I hope you can take care of this poor brother of mine. I know it was bothersome for you as Howell's so useless--'

'Hey Megan!', cried Howell as Sophie chuckled. Megan shooed him out through the broom cupboard as moments later a tawny cat hopped onto Sophie's lap. Megan shook her head. 'Really that boy...', she gasped as Sophie's lips quirked as she noticed the cat's apparent disapproval over Megan's retort on Howl. Megan glanced towards her.

'Sophie... I hope you hadn't and won't give him free rein so much! That will certainly spoil him... goodness, I have spoiled him too much before realizing what I did!', cried the woman again as she went to wash some dishes. The cat's tail seemed to frizzled as Sophie sounded her agreement over the matter. Megan returned to her seat. 'And don't let him bully you as much. Teach him your worse if you had too!', she said as the poor cat stared at her in horror. This struck Megan as odd as Sophie scratched the cat's ears fondly.

'No... that won't be needed.', she said, meaningfully to the cat as the cat purred. 'I think if Howell knows that you tried to convince me to do that, he'll certainly won't exploit me too much. That cheek knows what's best for him...', she said as she grinned towards the cat.

This retort cause the cat to lick her fingers fondly as it went further as to try to nuzzle her face. Megan was now intrigued at the strange behaviour of the cat. 'Charming kitten you have there...', she said disarmingly. Sophie chuckled. 'Well... like _somebody_, it knows how to please people to its advantage... Ahh! Enough.. you spoiled cat!' cried Sophie as both women tickled its belly. 'You know... this cat remind me a lot of Howell. That kid always loved to exaggerate so much until almost appearing dramatic. I'm surprised he had't tried becoming an actor. And like this cat... Howell's extremely ticklish!'

Sophie laughed as the cat looked at her in alarm. 'I can believe you, Megan! Indeed... this cat _is_ Howell...', she cried as Megan looked at her in alarm. 'Yes dear... oh what?-!', she cried as Sophie lifted the cat level to her. She grinned. 'Hadn't you enough... eavesdropping on us?'

The cat made a face as it spoke. 'Can't I? You guys were talking behind my back!', whined the cat as Megan chuckled, her shock almost went away. Howell reverted back to himself as he glared towards his sister in horror. 'Megan... how could you?', he cried as Megan gave him a peck on his cheek.

'Then, tell your sister that she won't have to worry more about your wellbeing! I'm taking Mari back this evening... and I want you to promise to tell me when you're getting married! Promise to be good or I'll be telling Sophie everything needed to keep you on the toe all the time!'

Howl glanced at her in surprise as he hugged her. 'I'll promise then...', he said as Michael, Calcifer and Mari returned from the marsh. The little girl cried happily. 'Ma and uncle make up! Yay...', she cried as Howell let his sister go and she jumped onto him. Howl swung the little girl around as he glanced worriedly back to his sister at the thought of inviting them to his future wedding.

Megan shrugged as she said plainly. 'I'll only be taking Neil and Mari...', she said as Howl smiled at her gratefully.

(END)

* * *

az: Hehe... will this be the end? What more should I write? Haha... well, maybe a longer time needed for me to get some more inspiration. XD 


	5. Where Js and Ps play hide and seek

az: hehe... I might try to push it until the wedding. XD. And after that, I may venture to pre-Castle in the Air, plot. Obviously by then I can't put the story under this title. Pendragon and cab! You two were spoiling me to write more. XD. I'll try my best. I noted all the hits I got, and I assumed there are other people reading this. I sure loved to know other opinions on this fic. Else I might be drowned with all the fluff I made. Thanks for liking/loving this fluff of mine. I myself loved writing it, especially on the kitty-Howl part. Perhaps that's why the enjoyment at reading it reaches all of you too. XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle nor the other adaptations of the novel. If I OWNED it... won't I not post this fic here? Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki for the anime adaptation.

WARNING: It might be plotless... it might not. But I think it is! It might also be out of character... but please forgive me if I did. Anyway... not much serious issues here, this is for light-hearted read.

* * *

Unspoken wish

Where Jenkins and Parrys play a game of hide and seek

Written by Azzie/Az aka Izumi Ishtar

o

o

CRASH!

Megan jumped as the sounds from upstairs prompt them into coming up. Sophie and Megan peered into Howl's bedroom as Michael jerked his head towards the direction wondering what else his master had done. Howell shook his head as some of his books landed on him. 'Whoa...', he gasped as Megan scolded him.

'Now what are you up to?', cried Megan, amused as Sophie couldn't hide her glee. 'It was Gareth...! I looked out to check and he suddenly came out! I was so afraid he'd see me that I slipped...', said Howell as Megan chuckled. 'Howell...', she sighed as the wizard grinned sheepishly...

XXX

'Would you like to join us for a moment? I'd like to show you something since we had some time...', said Megan to Sophie as Howell turned the knob black down and peered quickly outside closing it again. 'And I wanted to give something to both of you too...', said Megan as Howell shivered, uncomfortably. 'No... Gareth was there! Who knows what else he gonna do to me if he saw me again!', said Howl as Megan grabbed his arm.

'Howell! Do you think I couldn't protect you from my own husband--?-! Come Mari... Sophie?', said Megan as Sophie took Mari along. She turned around as Megan and Howl already passed the door. 'Calcifer... Michael! Take care while we're gone!', she said as Mari waved her farewell towards Calcifer and Michael. And then they were off.

Calcifer sighed as Michael chuckled at him. 'That kid was sweet. Can't imagine Howl had such a sweet niece too... I liked her.'

'Well... we can still meet them when they come visit later. But Calcifer... you're a genius! Never thought you even consider giving Master and his sister a moment to patch things up between them...'

Calcifer swollen himself into a large ball of colorful flame. 'Haha... don't you know? I have a lot more tricks in me. Anyway... rather I do something before he started dripping on me later if his sister never come to his wedding...', said Calcifer cheekily as Michael snorted...

XXX

Sophie walked into the grassy lane as Megan glanced back at her looking aghast, holding a brown-black tom-cat in her arms. She chuckled as Mari rushed towards her mother as the little girl wondered where her uncle had gone. Sophie joined them as she scratched the cat's ears before leaning over him. 'Coward! You cheeky thing...', said Sophie, chuckled as the cat jumped into her arms to Megan's relief.

'Really... scared the life off me! Never believed me is it that I could protect him from Gareth? Howl?', scolded Megan as she lifted Mari up. Mari grinned as the cat-Howl started yoddle-ing and purring like a silly cat he is. Sophie chuckled at his antics as Howl nuzzled his catty face onto her.

BAMM! Both women jumped as Gareth left the front door behind him with a bang. Kitty-Howl nearly squealed unkitty-like had they been closer to the house than they are. Gareth glanced towards Sophie suspiciously as he turned towards Megan. 'Where did you go yesterday? I've been looking all over--'

'I'm staying over Howell's place.', snapped Megan as kitty-Howl seemed amused and excited by this. 'How could you--? I know that you've disliked Howell that much... as much as I had been trying to be hard on him to convince Howell to manage his life better! But almost killing my brother like that--- Gareth! Howell is STILL your brother-in-law! Doing it in front of Mari regardless--', cried Megan as she ignored the occasional peek from the neighbors while Gareth kept glancing around nervously.

Sophie grinned as Gareth ushered them inside the house. 'B-but... Megan--- err, you mean you were at that no-good-- I mean Howell's place but how--? And Megan... sorry about yesterday, I told you--'

'We ran as fast as we could through the back and gone to Howell's house, if you should know--', Megan lied cleanly as Sophie chuckled at the thought. It seems the Jenkins have a natural flair for telling lies... no wonder Howell was so good in it! Megan was as much an expert in that field...

'And no excuse on such a behavior! I want you to apologise to Howell when he came in later-- and no! I don't want to see your face today! Go eat outside by yourself!', said Megan again as Gareth stared at his wife blankly. Megan turned towards Sophie as she pattted the soot-colored cat. 'Wait for me at the living room. There's something I wanted to show you...', she told Sophie as the cat purred at her.

She walked upstairs to call on Neil as Gareth went out befuddled, after the unexpected scolding from Megan.

XXX

Megan chuckled as she pointed to another picture. This one was of ten-year old Howell riding a bike and grinning happily. 'We took this during his birthday. Our dad give that bicycle as a present and that silly kid was so happy that he rode half a mile on it before finally settle in for dinner.', explained Megan as Sophie chuckled. 'Yes... Howl's so cute! I can't believe he was so adorable!', she exclaimed as the cat's tail frizzled.

'Megan... can't all those pictures wait? It was embarassing! Must you show ALL my kid pictures to Sophie--?', the cat yowled. Neil suddenly peek through the stairs as he thought he heard Howl's voice.

'Ma... is Uncle Howell here? I thought I heard something...', he asked as Megan asked him to mind his own business and told him to start revising his studies. She glanced towards Howl in return. 'Little rascal... I'll show even your baby pictures and those other collections that I still kept of you to Sophie if you don't turn back into human right this moment! Really... if only you'd help me out with housework occasionally and not just pop in and out like such a lazy-bum--', said Megan as Howl immediately turned back into himself and hugged his sister.

'Oka---y... I've changed back. So can we put the albums aside...? And I'll help you trim the lawns or anything as long as you leave those albums alone--', Howell begged almost cat-like as Megan grinned. 'Well...', she said to Sophie, '--shall we go make plans to the seamstress tonight instead? I'll give you my old wedding dress, still as intact as I last worn it though we really do need to make it fit you... and Howell, you'll need a new suit. I don't think you'll even want it if Gareth want to give you his-- And we still need to start planning how to make the wedding. Howell... you certainly won't want to make it here, are you? So since you'd want to make your wedding in this Ingary place of yours, I don't think we could invite your friends here. Last time... oh, last Midsummer's I've heard you had a disagreement with your old rugby friends, is it? So... you won't invite them. Oh... and you must have a lot of friends in this Ingary soome more... so we need to make the invitations--'

Howl made a very horrified face that Sophie felt inclined to laugh. He knew that Megan had this ability much like Mrs. Fairfax at talking people to death with a overly long speech and with Megan usually that means a whole lot of scolding! But he never thought Megan could talk at length about preparing his own wedding at it! Megan chuckled as Howell clutched her arm and burried his face onto her shoulder. 'Megan!-! Already planning my wedding?-! So soon...? Please... go look some more of those old pictures of me!-! I don't really mind that much actually! Really-- please!', cried Howell, in panic as Megan chuckled.

XXX

'Really... my little brother was such a baby...', sighed Megan as she eyed Howell who had lie his head on Sophie's lap, asleep as the women continued looking at the old albums. 'Guess had to accomodate you two in Mari and Neil's bedroom to stay the night until tomorrow when we'll do all these things we needed to do.'

'Why do you kept calling Howl a baby? You know... Megan, since you kept doing that... Howl will always act like one. Howl certainly would think you'd never trust him to take care of himself--'

'Sophie... do you know why I wanted to show these old pictures of Howell to you?', Megan sighed as she flicked an old picture where the younger version of herself was seen pushing the swings for little Howl. Sophie paused as she noticed the woman looked almost saddened. 'When you told me about what happened to Howell several days ago, I suddenly realized that my brother almost died without me knowing! And what did I do the last time I've seen him? Rattling about how useless he was and arguing about money and spoiling his nephew and niece! Even though my intentions had been to make him realize his faults and change his carefree attitude, I--'

Sophie paused in her sentence as she realized Megan was trying to sort of making her own ammendments to Howl. She began to feel bad at trying to argue with her again as Howl stirred.

'_Megan is a worrywart--_', came the murmur in Welsh.

Megan glared to the sleeping figure as Sophie was left puzzled. '_...Howell... you idiot! I don't you calling me names when I've worried sincerely about you--! _If anything happens to you, how do you think Mari, Neil and I will be? We would have never known if you even died!', snapped Megan as Howell lamely waved his hands at her, still feigning sleep. '_--It turned out okay anyway... sissypuss..._'

Megan snorted as she tried to turn her attention to the albums instead. But then she gave up and stashed them aside. '_...Yes, because you had Sophie with you! What'll happen if she wasn't? That's why I kept trying to advise you--_', she said again as Sophie wondered what is it they were talking about for her name had been mentioned. Megan grabbed her long-ignored knitting on the side table as she sighed. '_Okay... promise you won't make me worry again..._', she said, feeling exasperated as Howell nodded his head woozily. '_.. I know... I know. Stop nagging already... I promise I won't do anything rash again..._'

'_...Thank heavens! You're my only brother! Remember that--!'_, said Megan again as Howl muttered hoarsely. '_...I know... I love you too...'_, said Howell as Megan rose, clearly wanting to drag him towards Neil's bedroom. 'Good that you know that! I don't want to hear you getting into trouble again. Hear _**and **there_! Sophie... if ever this boy do something stupid again, tell me, I'll spank him or whatever that I--', Megan ranted again as Sophie shrugged uneasily. Not that she doesn't agree to it, but Megan kept repeating it until she felt an urge to scream if she hear any more 'Take care of Howell' rant. But she knew Megan meant well as the women asked her to help her get Howl to bed, since the man doesn't seem to want to cooperate.

Sophie did it readily as she was glad they switched back to speaking the language she knew again. And before she'd be stuck hearing another of Megan's lecture, Sophie quickly headed towards Mari's bedroom. She paused as she watched Megan walked towards the kitchen, cleaned up all the dinner stuffs while continuing to talk by herself on how Howl should really think about her situation in return instead of his own welfare only. And then Gareth walked out into the hall as Sophie hastily entered Mari's room.

No more argument ensued between them as Sophie leaned on the bed beside Mari and closed her eyes. It doesn't even bothered her much later in the night as the door was silently opened and closed, and something furry snuggled beside her and purring in delight. Not having the energy to argue anymore about it, she wrapped her arms around the cat as night closed its curtain on them...

a

a

(TBC)

* * *

az: lol. another fluff... and I'm running out of ideas. Will end this with one more last chapter and that's it. But my mind is blank. Somehow it convinced me to finally finish my Gundam Seed Arc. Ah well... see you again. The sentence in italic are meant to be in Welsh. Since I don't have a proper translator.. I make do with this... 


End file.
